peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Islands
Peppa Islands is a island-chain country located in the north-central part of the Atlantic Ocean. The population of Peppa Islands was 20,752,000 in 2018. Cities *Peppaford (capital city) - Population: 8,500,000 *Georgingham - Population: 3,300,000 *Muddy Puddle City - Population: 1,900,000 *Suzytown - Population: 850,000 *Red Paradise - Population: 740,000 *Starzone - Population: 590,000 *Sunrise - Population: 471,000 *Polygon - Population: 387,000 *Carter - Population: 302,000 *Rhino City - Population: 240,000 *South Star - Population: 128,000 *Danny's City - Population: 87,000 *West Shore - Population: 41,000 The rest, which are towns and villages, have a total population of 3,216,000. Geography Peppa Islands have 7 islands, all of them quite big. The total area for Peppa Islands are 534,869km2. The islands *Heart of Peppa (the main island) *Danny's Island (an island in the northwest of Peppa Islands) *Shrewsbury Island (the island northwest of Danny's Island) *Rhinoland (the island west-southwest of the Heart of Peppa) *Dakota (the island southwest of the Heart of Peppa) *Suzy's Island (the island southeast of the Heart of Peppa) *Paradise Island (the island northeast of the Heart of Peppa) The island sizes (from smallest to biggest) *Dakota - 29,663km2 *Shrewsbury Island - 35,321km2 *Danny's Island - 51,563km2 *Rhinoland - 67,467km2 *Paradise Island - 70,622km2 *Suzy's Island - 71,045km2 *Heart of Peppa - 209,188km2 The total area equals to 534,869km2. Dakota and Rhinoland are quite hilly, Suzy's Island is quite mountainious, Paradise Island is quite flat, Shrewsbury Island is home to 11 caves, Danny's Island is flat, and the Heart of Peppa is basically all of them. How Peppa Islands was founded In 1985, 2 famous explorers looked at their maps, and realised they forgot an island. So, on January 21st 1985, the duo flew to this island, named it Peppa Island, put a flag on the island, and made Peppa Island a country. Special days * January 1st - New Year's Day * January 21st - Independence Day * January 27th - Cupcake Day * February 13th - Pancake Day * February 14th - Valentines Day * March 19th - Church Day * April 1st - Easter Day * May 17th - Rememberance Day * June 5th - Garden Day * July 22nd - God's Day * August 31st - Rocket Day * October 31st - Halloween * November 5th - Bonfire Night * December 24th - Christmas Eve * December 25th - Christmas Day * December 26th - Boxing Day * December 29th - St Andy's Day * December 31st - New Year's Eve Holidays * Halloween Holiday (October 17th-November 1st) * Christmas Holiday (December 19th-January 11th) * Valentines Holiday (February 7th-February 16th) * Easter Holiday (March 26th-April 19th) * May Bank Holiday (May 3rd-May 7th) * June Holiday (24th May-4th June) * Big Summer Holiday (15th July-10th September) Monarch's (kings) This is a list of monarch's (kings) of Peppa Islands from 1985 to 2009-present. * King Jacob Sheep I (1985-1988) * King William Chicken I (1988-1993) * King Harry Dog I (1993-1996) * King Jacob Sheep II (1996-1998) * King George Cat I (1998-2000) * King Jacob Sheep III (2000-2004) * King Benjamin Rabbit I (2004-2009) * King Jacob Sheep IV (2009-present) Between November 2019 and March 2020, a new king might become the king of Peppa Islands, named King George Cat II. He is currently the head of state of Peppa Islands.Category:Countries Category:Islands